


Cold Man

by crookedneighbour



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Red Wedding, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/pseuds/crookedneighbour
Summary: Roose and Catelyn talk about Eddard. Named for the Saint Motel song.





	Cold Man

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I’ve written this fanfic before and no, I’m still not over their incredible sexual chemistry in that episode.

“Lord Bolton you are recently married.”

That was not Catelyn’s only objection, but that was the one she thought the most effective as the bride’s family surrounded them and surely Roose could see how easily Walder took slight regarding a marriage to one of his progeny.

Beneath the torches of house Frey’s great hall everything had taken on a sepia hue. Catelyn felt as if most of her recent life had been beneath a hazy blue sadness, or an earthy toned blur of war scenes.

Between the clatter of cups and shifting of plates Lord Bolton’s hand had moved beneath the table to the top of her thigh, thankfully above her skirts.

Catelyn tilted her head for emphasis. Roose’s hand did not leave. Brynden was yet to notice, taken up with telling Dacey Mormont of Edmure’s face the first heard of a certain ballad the small folk had circulated about him. Catelyn’s heart beat with the beat of the drums, Brynden would have surely punched Lord Bolton if he heard how Roose spoke with her. It was perhaps better he wasn’t hearing. Catelyn could handle herself without drawing Lord Frey’s attention.

Roose looked briefly incredulous. Likely to effect. Even is his hottest moments his face seldom indicated the thoughts beneath unless it served a point. He was still dressed from their March but had sweetened his scent. It was overbearing.

“It’s a wedding you ought to enjoy yourself. Surely you saw the Freys telling me the same thing a few moments ago?”

“I believe that was a reference to your lack of drink, Lord Bolton. Not a suggestion to manhandle your King’s mother,” Catelyn replied, matching Roose’s hollow pleasant tone. Roose seemed unbothered. The man had only shown a single point of ire.

“I have no want for such company nor another bastard in my life. Surely one is enough.”

Roose withdrew his hand. Catelyn’s shoulder’s relaxed. There was a lingering sensation were Roose had touched her.

“You have my apologies Lady Catelyn. Perhaps you ought to listen to Brynden’s story. I’m sorry Eddard was unschooled in the other ways of passing a woman’s time. To have 5 children with you and not know such things—“

Catelyn thought she might slap him. He deserved it frankly. Once she and Robb were clear of this place she perhaps might.

“Eddard was a dutiful Warden in all things.He knew when to use his strength and when to show patience. If you really must discuss such things I’m sure your wife would be happy to oblige.”

Roose let out a breathy satisfied hum.

“She certainly would. I’m surprise you don’t recognize the sound of her,” Roose replied. He stood slowly.

“But I’ve offended you, Lady Catelyn. I suppose it’s different here at a dinner hall with me than around the fire. You should hear what they say about you, King’s mother or not you’ve aged well. It’s far worse than what we’ve shared. Perhaps grief and motherhood suit you. Regardless, I have words to share with my wife.”

“Words?”

Catelyn raised her eyebrow.

“Perhaps other things as well. My apologies either way.”

Catelyn heard a soft clink as he stepped aside. He nodded his head at Walda, the one of many that was his, and she greeted him with an overzealous kiss on the cheek, standing on her tip toes to do so.

Catelyn pitied the girl, Eddard had a sweeteness below his solemn exterior, but Roose reminded her of the godswood, the part of the North that would always be cold and foreign to her. She would be happier with him than faceless among the hundreds of siblings and cousins in certain aspects, but there was no love in how he touched her. To lie with a man do cold she couldn’t imagine.


End file.
